


Over a Bowl of Corn Flakes

by viciouswishes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat likes being a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over a Bowl of Corn Flakes

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Bobby asks.

Kat snorts and grabs the Corn Flakes from the kid. The kid that can turn her into a human icicle faster than she can say Galactica. But there's always an us and a them. "Yeah, what of it?"

Bobby holds up his hands like he means no offense. "Just curious. You fly those fighter spaceships, right?"

"Yep. Vipers." Kat considers that Bobby probably has cooler powers than being able to fly a machine. But the boy looks star struck and Kat rather likes that. Maybe she'll tell him about the time she took out Scar.


End file.
